fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Horizonz
Horizonz is the conclusion to the Zaxinian Lifts in the Fantendoverse and was written by under the approval of . The story centers around the Zaxinian Lifts and it's crumbling existence in both memory and physicality and features both Silver Zin and Zellen Harley Quimbleson in prominent roles alongside Unten and the Wasteland Warriors. Chapter 1: Collider Queen Mallory stands before a platform with Mania Metallurgy, Ms. Replica, Noise, and Yama Velvetrot working below her on a collider. She walks down the metal stairs. :Yama: Queen Mallory? :Noise: She was supposed to be here today, don't you remember? :Yama: I don't. :Noise': Right, let me recap this- she wanted us, two doctors, to help work and engineer a beam that could instantly eradicate everything in its path with a pinpoint accuracy. :Yama: That doesn't make any sense. :Noise: Yeah, I think she's off her rocker. :Queen: Hmm? Yama and Noise step back, their arms put out. :Noise: Nothing, Queen. :Mania: Queen, this collider is capable of crushing even the most minute of atoms with a concentrated beam- of course, working on this level is going to have unpredictable results… we strongly suggest you delay the project… :Queen Mallory: Can it turn on and do the thing it's supposed to do? :Mania: In theory… :Queen Mallory: Then I don't care. Turn it on and point it at the resistance coordinates we got a week ago. Mania shakily nods her head as she turns on the machine, which hums. A laser comes out from opposite ends of the machine as a small probe begins to enter from the bottom of the collider tunnel. :Queen Mallory: I wanted those resistance fucks gone like, last week. Isn't this precious? Look how powerful the laser is. I think even my cells are cowering in fear. The room continues to rise in temperature before suddenly the beam begins to become more erratic. The probe nears the laser, which flickers off and on in energy. :Queen Mallory: Look at it go… Suddenly, a blast of dark energy hits Queen Mallory. Silver Zin pops down in his gray robes, looking intense as his blood from his eyes begins to float upwards from the sheer energy in the room. :Queen Mallory: You damn bitch. Queen Mallory smirks as she looks at Silver Zin. :Queen Mallory: My brother couldn't stay away from his sister, huh? How cute, but I'm not particularly interested in you at the moment. :Silver Zin: I won't let you take any more from us! Our people, our land, has there been nothing you won't take away from us? :Queen Mallory: Don't worry, that probe will make your suffering end this instant. It's locked onto genetic codes and it'll track them down with precision and passion- burning them to ash for your indigance to your queen! Silver Zin and Queen Mallory charge at each other with a powerful leap toward each other, spinning as their weapons clash. Silver fires off a dark energy ball that causes them to blast away as Ms. Replica watches intensely, licking her lips. :SIlver Zin: If that's the case, I'll just destroy the probe… Mania leaps out of her seat as Silver Zin aims the Mind Weaver at the probe, firing off a energy blast at it- Mania is far too late as the probe explodes and suddenly everything gets red and distorted. Silver and Queen Mallory fall to their knees as a terrible buzzing sound fills the air. :Queen Mallory: What did you- what did you DO? :Silver Zin: ACKKKKK!!! Silver's ears begin to bleed as suddenly Zellen Harley Quimbleson jumps in and grabs Silver Zin, dragging him through another portal. Queen Mallory watches as they disappear, her nose bleeding as her body contorts against the force before it suddenly stops. :Queen Mallory: Damn it… what the hell was that? :Mania: I think we have other concerns at the moment. Mania glances at a real time map of the Zaxinian Lifts, which has a warning sign over all the planets and the main hub itself is beginning to crack. :Queen Mallory: Did… did the collider disperse energy across the entire lifts and everyone's cells are beginning to rapidly degenerate? :Mania: Well, if that was the case, we'd be turning into dust right now. We're not- it seems we have somehow teleported the Lifts somewhere. Mania glances at a live feed camera, which shows three figures standing on a cliff. ---- Iron Mask, Scarlet, and PAINT 3.0 stand on the edge of a cliff, watching as the Zaxinian Lifts begins to fall into a void. :Iron Mask: That doesn't look right. :Scarlet: Is that the Lifts? :PAINT 3.0: It's falling into Deep Wasteland. Once you go there, you might as well not exist. :Iron Mask: The whole thing… :Scarlet: Well, what more can we do? :Iron Mask: We gotta do something! :PAINT 3.0: Hrm… I'll try and formulate something. :Iron Mask: I suppose it's time to head back to the main universe to get help. It's not like we three alone can do this… :Scarlet: Alright, I suppose… Scarlet munches down on a fry as the three walk away from the descending Zaxinian Lifts. ---- Unten, Strafe, Sakeena, Quartz, Nycho and Obena are sitting at a table, eating cuisine from the Zaxinian Lifts- Salad Rolled Kraken and Carrot Fries from Bitetach. :Unten: I'll give the Lifts this, they really know how to make good food. :Strafe: Mhmm… The group chews down before slowly they all blink simultaneously. :Unten: Wait, what are we eating? :Nycho: Is this… deep fried carrots? :Obena: Huh, weird. It's like… that thing you call a octopus, but rolled in salad. It's got a rougher texture to it though… Sakeena glances around. :Sakeena: Did we really forget what we were just eating? :Quartz: I dunno, we're all pretty dumb, maybe that happens sometimes? :Sakeena: I'm not dumb, shut up. Sakeena angrily snacks on the salad wrapped tentacle. :Sakeena: I'm serious, though, this doesn't happen to normal people. :Unten: Oh come on, you out of all people should know we're not normal company. :Sakeena: I guess. Strafe checks through his phone. :Strafe: Wait, who the fuck is Ike? :Obena: Ike? :Unten: I dunno. :Strafe: Weird. A portal appears in the room as Zellen steps out, carrying Silver Zin. :Obena: Zellen? :Unten: Oh, Zellen… god, what do you want? And who's that you're carrying? :Zellen: Wait, seriously, you don't recognize Silver Zin? We went down to the boardwalk as a pair, remember? How can you forget such a cute couple? :Unten: Silver… that's not ringing a single damn bell. :Zellen: He's the guy who has the evil sister? Surely you remember something like that being broadcast? :Unten: What? :Zellen: Admittedly I don't remember her name… but uh… Silver Zin jolts awake. :Nycho: Ah shit, zombie! :Silver Zin: No, it's just me, Silver Zin. Unten, you guys, come on, you know me. :Sakeena: We don't know you at all. Why are you bleeding from your eyes? :Silver Zin: Admittedly, even I don't know that, to be honest… Zellen glances at Silver Zin. :Silver Zin: Something must have happened at the collider… you guys tend to be forgetful, but not this forgetful… :Nycho: I dunno, I wouldn't put it past myself. :Silver Zin: Well, you remember my sister Valerie right? I guess not my actual sister, but you know… :Sakeena: Nobody knows what the fuck you're talking about! :Silver Zin: Well, fuck. ---- Fan-Tan-Doe walks into the room sitting down on a couch, carrying a book and opening it up. :Fan-Tan-Doe: The Zaxinian Lifts were a collection of planets connected through portals. While the place was never peaceful, during an event known as the Shadows of Mallory, Silver's secret biological sister Mallory seized control of the Lifts. A enemy that rivaled Silver Zin could not be easily defeated, and she succeeded for the most part in what she attempted to accomplish, taking over the Lifts by killing the previous ruler, Fandraxono, in her conquest. Fan-Tan-Doe flips another page. :Fan-Tan-Doe: Sorry, the print on this is getting very faint, for some reason. I can still read it though. Fan-Tan-Doe squints. :Fan-Tan-Doe: Alright, let's see… so, Silver Zin, unable to really do anything about the Mallory situation, set up a resistance. That resistance continued to fight back against her, because they had grown and changed and had become somewhat of a family. People shifted allegiances but overall, they had each other and they set out to overcome the impossible. Fan-Tan-Doe is handed another book from Enemy-Tan-Doe, who has entered through the other side of the room. :Enemy-Tan-Doe: You might wanna read up on the Wasteland too, I'm not sure everyone remembers that. Enemy-Tan-Doe laughs quietly before looking to the camera and just rolling her eyes as she leaves the room. :Fan-Tan-Doe: Oh right! The Wasteland is where The Other resides, existing with "forgotten things" from the Fantendoverse and its surrounding universes. Anything that stays here is safe from the concept of existence for the most part, although memory can keep things very much alive even when something dies. Fan-Tan-Doe flips another page. :Fan-Tan-Doe: But the Deep Wasteland is where things go to truly die. A complete pitch black place that will erase memories of everything that falls in there- not of what goes in, but everyone who has even the faintest of memories of what goes in. It's an endless void that never blinks. :Enemy-Tan-Doe: I have a wild theory for you. You know how there's a bunch of pages in our books that are suddenly blank now? Something big went into the Deep Wasteland. :Fan-Tan-Doe: ...wait. I think I know what fell in. :Enemy-Tan-Doe: Yeah, the Zaxinian Lifts. :Fan-Tan-Doe: Oh… that's not good at all. :Enemy-Tan-Doe: Well, yeah, it's not. Here, grab a pen. Write down stuff about what you remember while you can. Enemy-Tan-Doe throws a pen to Fan-Tan-Doe. :Fan-Tan-Doe': So helpful! It's really unlike you to be like this. :Enemy-Tan-Doe: Shut up. Enemy-Tan-Doe begins to scribble out a drawing of Whiskey Lager. :Enemy-Tan-Doe: This was Whiskey Lager, Silver's girlfriend that was a buff cowgirl. Fan-Tan-Doe nods her head, impressed. :Enemy-Tan-Doe: Uh, you might wanna come back in a bit, this might be a bit, trying to remember everything before it disappears entirely. The camera nods. ---- Unten and Quartz cross their arms as they stare at Zellen and Silver. :Unten: So, it seems like a possibility your universe might have been forgotten about, like in a supernatural way… :Silver: Which had to have happened because of what I did to that collider… it was going to track our genetic dna and kill us with guided beams straight our dna. Although to be frank, this might be actually more terrifying. :Quartz: Well, we can't just sit here. We need to stop this. :Unten: What if he's lying to us, though? Zellen's not a good person. :Quartz: Good point, but… maybe she's onto something. :Unten: I swear to god, if this about you getting another one of those Stenographer Stones and we're just along for the ride again… :Zellen: Oh, please. As if I have no heart at all. Zellen looks to Silver and sighs. :Zellen: Come on, let's get going. You remember where the Lifts are, right? Because I don't. Silver nods. :Silver: I don't know how I haven't lost my memory yet. Silver creates a portal to the Lifts and takes a deep breath. :Silver: Grab everyone and let's go. I know we have jackshit for time. Chapter 2: Remember Me Silver, Zellen, Unten, Quartz, Nycho, Obena, Sakeena, and Strafe land in the Wasteland, overseeing the Lifts as it descends downwards in the Deep Wasteland. :Unten: Oh shit. I remember stuff, now, I think? :Silver: It'll probably get stronger the closer we get inside. :???: Well, hold up there. Unten and the group turn around to see Iron Mask, Scarlet, and PAINT 3.0. :Iron Mask: You out here to save the Lifts too? :Sakeena: Something like that, yeah. :Iron Mask: Let us help out. It's falling under our jurisdiction, so it's the least we can do. :Silver: Alright, thanks. Look, I normally wouldn't try to drag other people into our mess, but I don't think we have a single shot without you guys. Unten sighs out a stressful breath. :Silver: I don't mean to stress you out. :Unten: Yeah, I know… :Silver: If we fail, I'll try and get you all out so you at least continue to have people remember you. But… well, you know the risk if this fails. :Sakeena: Yup… we all get forgotten. Silver Zin creates a portal directly to the Lifts, which everyone enters through. ---- Queen Mallory growls as she looks at the collider. :Queen Mallory: Mania, fix this! Mania whimpers. :Mania: I'm trying… Mania has a bunch of hardware books on the floor as she's examining the engine. :Queen Mallory: Yama, give me the report. When are we expected to enter fully into this Deep Wasteland? :Yama: Um… hhhh… Noise taps her shoulder, massaging Yama to help her calm down. :Noise: We're expected to arrive in about four hours at this current rate. :Queen Mallory: Shit. Fuck. Alright bitches, get moving. We don't have much time to reverse my brother's mistake. ---- Silver arrives at the Resistance Headquarters. Nomila glances at them sleepily as Whiskey goes over to hug Silver tightly as Jezebeth wraps tentacles around him. Zellen looks vaguely jealous. :Zellen: Who are these two? :Silver: Come on, you know Whiskey is my girlfriend. Jezebeth is… well, a parasite that feeds off my pretty much eternal energy. Jezebeth hisses at Zellen. :Silver: Jezebeth, I can't exert any energy to you at this moment, okay? I need as much as I can get. :Zellen: Where's everyone else? :Whiskey: They're a bit panicked. :Silver: Eesh. I feel bad about all of this, but I had no other choice, you have to understand. :Unten: That's a all-too-common feeling. :Sakeena: You don't have to make everything about yourself… :Unten: How was I…? :Silver: Enough bickering! Just… me and Scotch could have ended this a long time ago if we both decided to a course of action and planned it out. But… we just had to have differing views. We split up the resistance and now we're here, on the cusp of being forgotten about entirely. I can't have that happen. Scotch is here, right? :Whiskey: Yes. :Silver: Alright, I'll go talk with him. You guys stay here. Zellen glances at Jezebeth before sitting down on the couch. :Scarlet: So, I've never met any of you, huh? That's kind of shame. :Whiskey: Well, it's been busy, like you can probably fucking imagine. I see I'm not the only one who adores a cowboy get-up, huh? Iron Mask blushes as he turns away from Whiskey. :Whiskey: Aye. ---- Silver and Scotch get into a room, sitting down at a table directly across from each other. Valerie sits at the back of the room, being a moderator. :Silver: Alright, so right now the Lifts are falling through the Deep Wasteland. We have about three and a half hours before things go to a point where this can no longer be fixed. We both agree Mallory is bad- I just don't want to kill her. :Scotch: Right. :Silver: We have an exciting opportunity right now where both of our sides can probably meet in the middle. Mallory won't have to die- but she won't have to be remembered. If we fling her out of the Lifts and have her fall, we can probably put her past us. :Scotch: But how do we get her out a position where she's vulnerable? And what about her various people she has under her thumb? :Silver: We have an army. I know we shouldn't do this but we have no choice- she'll try and kill me from a far sight, so we need to have Syi act as bait. :Scotch: I don't like the idea… but what other choice do we have…? Valerie sighs super hard. :Valerie: That's too big of a risk for me… Syi… as bait… :Silver: We know she won't hurt her. :Valerie: She's done worse things to her. :Silver: We can get her out of the way as soon as possible. All we need is for Mallory to be baited out. She doesn't have an Herald on her side or portal powers herself, so we can keep her there. Me and Scotch will fight her. :Valerie: ...promise me that you will prioritize her getting off that battlefield as soon as possible. :Silver: Stay here and I'll portal her to your arms as soon as I get her where I want. Valerie smiles. :Silver: Honestly, I preferred you as a sister than Mallory. :Valerie: Oh shut up, you're gonna make me blush and heaven knows we ain't got time for that. Silver smiles faintly. ---- Sakeena sits next to a distressed Syande. :Sakeena: Hey, are you okay? :Syande: It's just… 'ell, Rubelline is vy girlfriend, 'ight… and 'onestly, I've never gotten vack with anvone before, so ve was someone 'pecial… :Sakeena: And you can't even call her to say goodbye, huh? :Syande: Ex-vactly! Ve vouldn't even vemember vine 'ame… :Sakeena: Well, hopefully this doesn't last too long and you can see her again. Zodiez cradles Maxyine close to her chest. :Strafe: Anyone know an Ike? Ike raises his hand. :Ike: Yeah, it's me. :Strafe: Oh, shit, why do I have your phone number? :Ike: Remember? I gave it to you when you wanted to go inside the Lifts. :Strafe: Oh yeah… Silver, Valerie, and Scotch exit from the room. :Silver: SYI! We need to see you right now. Syi gets up from her fetal position, shivering as she walks towards the three. :Syi: Y-yeah? :Valerie: Sweetie, we need you to lure out Mallory to finally end this. Syi looks beyond petrified. :Valerie: I'm scared too, sweetheart. But… we don't have much time or options left. Syi nods. :Syi: Alright… :Silver: We need all of you, all of our friends- no, our family, to help us fight against Mallory in this final war. :Zellen: And us too. Zellen stands in front of the Fantendoverse characters as if shes the leader only for Unten to punch her on the side, making her gasp in pain. :Unten: What she said. Unten grins as Silver looks over, grinning. :Unten: We might not have included you as much as we could… but you helped us take down OUR big threat, so we of course need to help you too, don't we? :Silver: You really didn't have to… :Unten: We WANT to. Everyone- Iron Mask, Scarlet, PAINT 3.0, Quartz, Sakeena, Strafe, Nycho, and Obena all nod. :Silver: Well, let's finish off my bitch of a sister! :Valerie: Damn it, don't say it like that. Chapter 3: The Final War Syi stands really uncomfortably in a nice blue dress, walking around in clear sight of Mallory's cameras. :Syi: Damn… s-sure h-hungry f-for a-ass… Syi walks around really nervously, her wooden limbs shaking and twitching as she feels very cold. :Syi: I c-could even go for v-v-v-very big b-boobs, you know, the biggest b-b-b-boobs in the Lifts… Syi wants to slap herself for these lines but keeps walking in a circle. :Syi: Y-yup. Big b-butts or b-boobs. Syi feels a purple fur coat wrap around her. She gasps and gulps. :Syi: M-mallory?! Mallory giggles as she holds Syi close to her. Syi squirms, her fight or flight instincts kicking in. :Syi: Let me go! LET ME GO! :Queen Mallory: W-what? :Syi: LET ME GO YOU BITCH! Syi slams her wooden feet into her stomach, flying off her as she tears off the coat. :Syi: People like you should be rotting in hell! I hope you fucking die! I hope I never ever have to see your fucking disgusting face ever again! Syi wraps vines around her, keeping her tied to a lamp post, which even Queen Mallory's massive strength can't break. :Syi: Die, monster! You don't belong in this world! Syi prepares to attack, but falls through a portal as Silver comes out of it. :Queen Mallory: Cute. Luring me with Syi. Queen Mallory wipes her tears from her eyes. :Queen Mallory: I had honestly given up on her. I know what this is, Silver. It's a trap. I walked right into it because… Queen Mallory flexes, destroying the vines. :Queen Mallory: You're exactly on the same playing field as me. We both know you can't take my powers away without me being able to do the exact same thing. Our blood keeps these Lifts together, even as they fall. :Silver: I'm here to end this, Mallory. Scotch shoots a bullet at Mallory's head, but Mallory catches the bullet and flicks it back at Scotch, who gets shot in the shoulder. :Scotch: Ack! :Mallory: I'm STRONGER than you, Silver. You might have portal powers, but I have the entire damn Lifts under my fingers and thumb. I have two of the best doctors working on me for the strongest possible body. I have millions of clones at my disposal for any purpose I want. You have nothing I don't have already in spades. Mallory pins Silver against the wall. :Mallory: I have EVERYTHING under MY CONTROL. Silver glances at her, able to see Ghasja in her eyes. :Silver: You're… under Ghasja's control? :Mallory: I wouldn't say control. He merely helped grow my darkest intents. The ones I could never dream of controlling- with someone else at the helm with that, I was able to realize my full potential. Silver kicks her legs, which doesn't do anything except shatter the bones in his foot. :Silver: GOD DAMN IT! Mallory grins evilly. :Mallory: You can't do shit! Silver glances behind her. :Silver: Yeah, but she can… Mallory glances back. :Mallory: Who? ---- Fan-Tan-Doe and Enemy-Tan-Doe are still describing all their memories of the Lifts, but Fan-Tan-Doe glances at the camera. :Fan-Tan-Doe: Oh shit, right, Ghasja. Fan-Tan-Doe picks up a sticky note and looks at the back of it. :'Fan-Tan-Doe: Ghasja, also known as The Thing That Should Not Be, is a fearsome creature in the Zaxinian Lifts that corrupts those by pulling on the strings of their hearts, encouraging their darkest desires and achieve their goals so he can steal the glory and fame of those he has corrupted. He corrupted several key members of the Zaxinian Lifts, such as Nightshade, General Snickers, or as you just saw there, Queen Mallory. :Enemy-Tan-Doe: It should be noted that he does not control them. Rather, he's the guy that goads people into doing things they wanted to but could never act on them. Basically, he's the devil on your shoulder that tells you to do bad things and he killed the angel that's supposed to fight him. :Fan-Tan-Doe: He does have two weaknesses. The first of which is extensive cheerfulness, which makes it's job so much harder. :Enemy-Tan-Doe: The other… We cut back to the action, seeing Coffina sitting atop her coffin. She wraps black bandages around Mallory, which makes her grunt in pain. :Fan-Tan-Doe: ...is Coffina! :Enemy-Tan-Doe: A horror-obsessed nut that acted as Zodiez's caretaker after the loss of her husband. Interestingly, she is Ghasja's weakness. Her shrill voice and agonizing gravel towards it completely render Ghasja's abilities against her useless and force it into her control. We cut back to Mallory, who's struggling under the black bandages. Ghasja exits from Mallory's body only for Coffina to ensnare him in her wrappings. :Silver: How did you…? :Coffina: I'm ancient. You think I don't know Ghasja? All I needed was him to admit it. :Ghasja: Let me go, you fucking whore! :Coffina: You might want to return your attention to Mallory! Silver quickly turns around for Mallory to slam him into the ground, dragging him across the stone. :Silver: Ack! :Mallory: This isn't over! ---- Unten and Quartz fire off aura powered attacks at Mallory's Syi clones, grunting. :Unten: Well, she sure thought to pack a punch, huh? Look how many people are coming to fight us... A young kid atop a tiger, Ferris Rock, laughs in the distance as a bunch of feral mutants led by the Manikin Man join the battle. :Sakeena: Hrghhh! Sakeena tears the metal off MLY-44 and flings it as a projectile toward the mutants, keeping them captive under the steel. They try to gnaw it off but are unsuccessful. :Manikin Man: Uh oh! :Ferris Rock: Go after the blue bear! He's the leader! Unten is suddenly swarmed by disgusting mutants, who he tries to combat using Imperium. A giant mechanical elephant stomps onto the battlefield, ridden by Mania. :Mania: AHAHA!!! Sakeena glances at Mania, attempting to tear the metal off but is suddenly slammed by the trunk. :Sakeena: Gah! The mechanical elephants roars menacingly. Mania giggles. :Mania: I'm a metal bender too, don'tcha know? You ain't bending this! :Obena: Why do you fight for this awful woman? Obena flings off 3D Printings from her antenna. :Zellen: Asking the baddies why they fight is not going to get you anywhere, sweetums. Zellen does a kick against the side of General Spree's head, knocking them into the ground. She taps an Mario amiibo against her amiibo Phone to summon a giant flame that destroys some of the mutants, allowing Unten to get free. :Unten: Thank you! Unten uses Imperium to stab through the remains of MLY-44. :Unten: Bam! Iron Mask uses twin gunblades to fire at a crowd of cloned Henes, destroying them as they spit out and vomit straw. :Scarlet: Jesus christ, what a disgusting group of creatures for a disgusting woman. PAINT 3.0 fires paint at the mechanical elephant. :Mania: What a waste of time you all are… Mania slams the trunk into PAINT 3.0's stomach, denting it as she is thrown for a far distance. :Mania: I hope Noise and Yama are actually doing what they need to be doing at the collider… ---- Noise and Yama are not. They are glancing at the control panel of the collider. :Noise: You wanna just jet? We're gonna die anyway, might as well not do it under Mallory's control. :Yama: Are you asking me to run away with you? Noise blushes. :Noise: Kind of? :Yama: Well of course! Yama hugs Noise as they leave the collider. :Noise: We just gotta get out of here… Noise and Yama go outside, running as they hold hands. :Noise: Ms. Replicate's too busy, she'll never find us anyway… ---- Ms. Replicate is creating a dozen clones from her memory of Silver, who appear to mindlessly walk forward and stumble as they fall down the hill. Mayxine's yo-yo slams into them, dealing serious damage to them as Zodiez creates inkura projections of butterflies. :Zodiez: Who are you even, creep? Ms. Replicate doesn't answer as she creates clones of Mayxine, who catch Zodiez off guard. Ms. Replicate grins. :Zodiez: You goddamn bitch! You think that would work against me? Shield your eyes honey, this is going to get dicey! Zodiez slashes at the Mayxine clones, ripping them up with Inkura daggers as she pins Ms. Replicate against the wall. :Zodiez: Never do that again, you damn bitch! Zodiez entraps Ms. Replicate in a inkura ball, which harden as she washes away the Mayxine clone corpses. :Zodiez: It's over, sweetie. Ms. Replicate sits inside the Inkura ball, grinning as she fills it up with Zodiez clones that fill up the ball, licking Ms. Replicate's cheek. :Zodiez: We'll have to figure out what to do with her later… in the meantime, it looks like Silver's in serious trouble! Silver is in fact, in serious trouble. He slams against the pillars, breaking them and his bones as Mallory flings him around like a rag doll. :Silver: Gah! Silver lays on the ground, covered in scrapes and blood. :Mallory: Get up, you fucking shit. I'm not done with you. :Silver: What's the sense in that, I'm just gonna be hit again... :Mallory: GET UP! Would your FATHER like that? Silver's hand pulse with dark energy. :Mallory: I can see it now, his dark power surges through you like does with me. You can't run from your dark legacy. You were built to rule! Rule it with me, brother, as a king and queen of the Lifts! You can protect your friends all you want if we were to work together. :Silver: That's a damn lie. Silver slowly gets up. :Silver: You don't care about family. You don't care about anything but power and your own lustful desires. You're fucked up, Ghasja didn't have to do anything to bring that out from you. Silver grunts as he pulls a knife from behind his back. :Silver: Perhaps… then, I will show my true weakness- my full power. :???: Stop! Silver and Mallory glance to see a young woman who looks like a mix between Crymsia and Silver- their child Asimi. :Asimi: Father… please. Put the knife down. Silver nods. Mallory glances at her, completely perplexed by her existence. :Mallory: You and plantgirl had a kid? :Silver: It was a bit lost in the war you started. Mallory laughs. :Mallory: Son of a bitch, you out of all people squirted out a child first? Silver growls as Asimi puts her hand on his shoulder. :Asimi: Mother wouldn't want this. :Silver: She killed your mother. The soul that took care of you was a memory… a memory that may be lost if I don't do what I need to do. Asimi glances at Silver. :Silver: Why do… I feel… :Asimi: I'm taking your power. Asimi puts her hand on Mallory's shoulder as well. :Asimi: Her's too. Silver smiles quietly. :Mallory: Wait, what? :Silver: She's my kin. She's taking power from both of us so we don't do anything we regret. Mallory slams her fist into Asimi and Silver, who are unable to completely take the power from either one. :Mallory: You shouldn't have come here, girl! Mallory howls as she feels her face become collapsed in, her Zin Blood having weakened. :Mallory: YOU BITCH! Mallory looks to the collider and leaps on top of a statue of herself. :Mallory: MANIA! Those two doctors didn't set off the collider! Get over there! ---- Mania gets the call, setting her elephant in the direction of the collider building. :Mania: As you command, Queen Mallory. Sakeena watches as the mechanical elephant takes off. She looks over to Nightshade, now known by his name of Azrail Neos. :Sakeena: Hey, you purple hair! :Azrail: Me? :Sakeena: You know anything about colliders? We gotta stop her before she turns that back on. Azrail nods. Sakeena and Azrail take off running but are suddenly ambushed by a bunch of robots. Iron Mask leaps on top of the buildings in the lifts, noticing how little time they have left before they reach the threshold. :Iron Mask: We won't be able to escape the event horizon at this rate. We need to get everyone out of here. Iron Mask looks to Zellen. :Iron Mask: Ready to be a hero? :Zellen: I guess. ---- Silver Zin grunts as his body is in pain, watching as Mallory gets back down. :Mallory: If the collider works, none of this will matter. You could kill me, but my will would be done. :Silver: You think anyone would be willing to keep your legacy going? All they're afraid of is your blood… Silver spits out some of his own. :Silver: Sky's getting real dark, sister. Asimi, sit this one out. Asimi nods. :Mallory: What are you gonna do? :Silver: I was hoping to not have to do this without involving myself but… Silver runs towards Mallory towards the edge of the Lifts, throwing her down in a leaping tackle. Both fall below the Lifts, into the Deep Wasteland. :Asimi: Silver! Silver glances at the Lifts from below, seeing Asimi peer down from above. He closes his eyes as he and Mallory fall into the Deep Wasteland, to be forgotten. :Mallory: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mallory attempts to tackle Silver, who just willingly dives down deeper. Their weakened bodies continue to plunge. ---- Sakeena and Azrail arrive at the location of the collider, where Mania runs to turn the thing on. The collider begins to start, whirring it's gears. :Sakeena: How do I stop this? :Azrail: Better make sure the probe never hits the beam. Also, you gotta tear out the engines which are behind the two collider bits- Mania slams a mechanical tentacle against Azrail, pinning him against the wall. Sakeena is also pinned, squirming, :Mania: You really thought you two could do it together huh? Some dream team, a inventor on my level and metal bender. I'm the real package though, because I can do both. Azrail squirms out of the tentacle. :Mania: Wait, how did you do that? :Azrail: It's something you learn when you're trying to be a womanizer in the Lifts. You learn to escape a lot of situations that are totally your fault. Azrail leaps over the railing to grab the ascending probe, breaking the rising bar. :Azrail: Sakeena, now! Azrail slams the probe into Mania, allowing Sakeena to break both engines with a flick of her wrists, causing the collider to explode. :Sakeena: Alright, let's get the hell out of here! Mania growls as she tries to radio back Mallory, but much to her shock and relief- she doesn't pick up. :Mania: ...I'm finally free. Mania watches as the collider explodes, sighing a huge sigh of relief. Chapter 4: Rebirth The war ends quickly afterwards- some of Mallory's officers pull away from battle after finding out about her "death" from Asimi, and those who stay behind are easily defeated. Unten plants Imperium into the battlefield after all is said and done, looking onward with Quartz. :Unten: I can't believe Silver would let himself be forgotten like that. That's… a completely different, fucked up sacrifice… :Quartz: Yet, it's one you would make, right? :Unten: I suppose. Unten takes a deep sigh as Zellen looks down. :Zellen: We can't save the Lifts. It's people are likely to be forgotten, forever. :Iron Mask: Well, that's not entirely true. The Lifts isn't a location, it's a people. As tied down as this place is with memories of it's people- if we form entirely new memories with some of these people, a lot of them can be saved. :Zellen: Hrm? :Iron Mask: It's called a rebirth. People from the Deep Wasteland have the option to become something somewhat different when they exit out of the Wasteland, as people are likely to have forgotten them- hence a rebirth is sometimes what they want. :Zellen: Well, let's get everyone out first. Zellen glances below. :Zellen: There's no real way to save Silver, right? Just checking. :Iron Mask: He's likely falling at a terminal velocity of 40 miles or higher. :Zellen: Yeah, alright. Zellen claps her hands as she creates a portal for the Zaxinian Lifts characters to exit out of, leaving behind everything. :Zellen: So, they're just gonna hang out in the Wasteland in the meantime? Kind of just here, but they can come back in a reborn form if they decide to come back? :Iron Mask: Precisely. :Zellen: Kind of sucks that… Silver is gonna be forgotten about, you know? :Strike: Arr, I know a lass that never forgets anything! :Zellen: What? :Iron Mask: What? :Strike: 'Er name is Marigold. ---- Zellen enters out of a seperate portal to see Marigold next to a Christmas tree lit by lights. She closes the book she's reading. :Strike: That's my girlfriend, Marigold Blossom. I swear, she never forgets anything! :Zellen: Can I see your books? :Marigold: Yes, you can. Zellen looks through the books, looking for something. She pulls out a black marker, quickly going through the books to censor out Mallory's name. :Marigold: What the hell are you doing? :Zellen: Deleting someone completely from history. If you're going to remember Silver, completely forget about that bitch named Mallory. :Marigold: I know that some things are hard to bear, but please… Marigold grabs the book out of her hand. :Marigold: History must be remembered so that is not forgotten and done again. I won't forget Mallory even if you scribble in all my books. I will be here to tell the story of Silver Zin… Marigold looks to Asimi, who is hugging Whiskey who looks like she's genuinely upset but has to hold back to be strong for her new responsibility. Jezebeth looks at the new Zin she's about to feed off for the rest of her days. :Marigold: And Silver has a wonderful legacy ahead of him. Zellen sighs deeply and looks at the Wasteland. :Zellen: Well, I guess I better get going. I've been here long enough. Zellen picks up copies of ''The Life and Crimes of Silver Heartgold: Some Kind of Monster, Devina and the Typhoon Resort, Shadows of Mallory, Gone, and When Hell Freezes Over and dumps them into a portal.'' :Marigold: Who did you send those to? :Zellen: Two people who might actually need them. ---- Fan-Tan-Doe and Enemy-Tan-Doe watch as the five books dump onto the ground from Zellen's portal. :Fan-Tan-Doe: Oh hey, look, more books! :Enemy-Tan-Doe: Well, how about that. :Fan-Tan-Doe: At least we still have the memories to look at- even if we might recognize them as only stories. :'Enemy-Tan-Doe: Yeah… but… Enemy-Tan-Doe looks at her postnote of Silver, which is becoming very light against the paper, beginning to disappear. :Enemy-Tan-Doe: He's still going to be forgotten… :Fan-Tan-Doe: One person will keep his memory alive… We pan back to Marigold, who begins writing a new book: Horizonz. ---- Unten, Quartz, Nycho, Obena, Strafe, and Sakeena return back to the Fantendo Firehouse. :Unten: We saved the day, kind of? :Nycho: I just wish we know the guy who told us about the Lifts falling into the Deep Wasteland and stuff. :Obena: Yeah… I don't remember. Zellen came with like, a guy or girl? :Quartz: Well, at least it's just one person. Could have been more… Quartz shrugs. :Quartz: You got any ice bags? I'm gonna take a nap. :Unten: Yeah, they should be in the freezer. :Quartz: Thanks, cutie. Quartz yawns as she goes to take a nap, pulling the ice bags from the freezer. Someone knocks on the door. :Unten: I'll get it… Unten opens the door to find Rachel, Bang, and NULL at the door. :Rachel: Oh thank god you're okay. Rachel hugs Unten, who looks confused. :Unten: Wait, who told you about the Lifts collapsing and stuff? :Rachel: Some green bear when we were at the grocery store. At first I didn't know who he was or what he was screaming about… but… then I started to remember… :Unten: Huh. ---- Valerie in the Wasteland stands next to Syi as Azrail begins sketching something out. :Syi: What's going on? :Valerie: We're building a new version of the Lifts… dunno where it'll be, probably in New Vegas? :Syi: Oh? :Valerie: People appointed me Queen of it, or I guess technically president, through a vote of who's still here. :Syi: T-this sounds like a lot of work. :Valerie: Who else would be more suited than moi? Syi giggles as Azrail keeps sketching out the new version of the Lifts- unnamed but clearly based off carnival settings. ---- Rubelline is cleaning off her plate at her mansion, scraping off food bits when the door bell rings. :Rubelline: Coming… Rubelline goes to answer the door. :Rubelline: Hello? Rubelline sees a light pink haired vampire who looks at her in a familiar way. :???: M'name's Siandae Caramlee. Siandae winks. :Rubelline: Well, come in… I don't have anyone over… Siandae giggles as she does. THE END A loving tribute to the Lifts. Thank you Athena for your stories. Cast MalloryPhase2.png|Queen Mallory (last appearance) ManiaMetallurgyMallory.png|Mania Metallurgy MissReplicate.png|Ms. Replicate NoiseLindemulder.png|Noise Lindmuller YamaVelvetrose.png|Yama Velvetrot SilverZin2018.png|Silver Zin (last appearance) ZellenSuperBuneaWorld.png|Zellen Harley Quimbleson IronMaskVictory.png|Iron Mask ScarletVictory2.png|Scarlet PAIN-T30.png|PAIN-T 3.0 UntenZenithAlt.png|Unten Bluzen StrafePostVictoryP2Colors.png|Strafe Sakeena2018.png|Sakeena Kamel QuartzVictory.png|Quartz NychoInvalidezPostVictory.png|Nycho Invalidez ObenaX.png|Obena Fan-Tan-DoeX.png|Fan-Tan-Doe Enemy-Tan-Doe.png|Enemy-Tan-Doe NomilaExoArt.png|Nomila (cameo) WhiskeyExo.png|Whiskey Lager Jezebeth.png|Jezebeth ScotchProjectZ.png|General Scotch VictoryValerieX.png|Valerie Heartgold ZodiezX.png|Zodiez Mayxine.png|Mayxine SyandeSWYH.png|General Syande IkeZL.png|Ike SyiVictoryNew.png|Syi Ghasja SI.png|Ghasja CoffinaExo.png|Coffina FerrisRock.png|Ferris Rock Manikin man.png|Manikin Man MLY-44X.png|MLY-44 Asimi Gen Z Reboot.png|Asimi Zin NightshadeCleanedUp.png|Azrail Neos/Nightshade StrikeForger.png|Strike Forager RachelPostVictoryAltColors.png|Rachel Harel Bang CrimsonVictory.png|Bang Crimson (cameo) NULLNew2018.png|NULL (cameo) RubellineVictory.png|Rubelline Tifft Trivia *The title of "Horizonz" was originally intended to be a story taking place during Shadows of Mallory involving the Fantendoverse cast going to try and stop it but ultimately not able to- as well as featuring substory with Unten and Obena and her dying race. The story was instead retooled into this. *This version of the story was pitched and written within 6 hours. *The ending of this story was based off the original pitched ending for the Zaxinian Lifts- which was as followed: **''Alright, so the plan for Phase 2 was to take both sides of the Resistance towards Mallory, but they would have run into multiple conflicts to actually get there. The specific plot was to devastate the economy, build pressure against Mallory from her peers, then swoop in and head for the kill. Building dissatisfaction would have separated Mallory from Ghasja, who had seized her weak mind and built upon it and left her in a worse position. Some of his after-effects on her would have remained however, which would have left her demented and immoral on her defeat. Mallory attempts to plea in front of Silver for a husband-wife relationship as a last resort towards receiving control of everything, but his own morals slip out of his control for the moment as he would have plunged her heart. To even get to that point of defeat, however, Silver personally raised Asimi so that he could get into a reckless charge against Mallory- she would demote him of his power, but while gloating, Asimi would have removed Mallory of her power, leaving both adult Zins powerless.'' **''Mallory actually made a fake clone prior to her death through COTS' help, though they would have grown more unstable through Phase 3 thanks to Ms. Replicate's growing impatience. Their clone lacks Zin Blood, however, so they decide to try and use her as a sacrifice to bring back the long-deceased Orion Zin for the two have blood in common, which would have meant that the Resistance's children would have had to slow them down as their parents have become too old and unfit for battle, having had their structures changed under terrible conditions in the monarch. Phase 4 would have had Orion Zin successfully come back into the world, where all at the snap of a few fingers, he would have taken back the Lifts and stripped them from Valerie's hands. Though everyone was well-prepared for him to challenge Asimi to an even match, he kills her immediately without a thought and challenges Silver, who he knew was responsible for the fall of his empire. Silver would have bathed in Asimi's blood to restore his power, all while in guilt and letting Orion do whatever he wants, before going into a final battle with him.'' **''Anyway the final battle would have ended with the destruction of the Lifts- no one would have held possession over it, everyone would have died but the evil Zin blood wouldn't have affected anyone any longer.'' Category:Stories Category:Original Fan Fiction Category:Xenoro Category:What is the New Fantendoverse?